


Erestor in Gondolin

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [33]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Erestor's life in Gondolin





	Erestor in Gondolin

**Erestor in Gondolin  
** By CC  
January, 2009 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

In CC-verse, Erestor is son of Lawen (Finwë’s younger daughter, HoMe canon) and Duilin, Lord of the House of the Swallow. He was born on FA 485.

This is part of a series of ten double drabbles about Erestor’s life I wrote for Agie. I’m just separating them by ages an editing them a bit.

* * *

_Childhood: FA 505_

Erestor closed his eyes when the sun fell on his father’s helmet, but he opened them at once, unwilling to lose a detail. The lords of Gondolin marched before Turgon, paying homage to their king. 

Idril sat beside her father, with Eärendil on her lap. Lalwen sat on the other side, and Erestor stood beside his mother proudly. He was dressed in the dark blue and white of his father’s house, wearing a cape with embroidered purple feathers.

“Can I march with Father next year?” he asked Lalwen in a hushed voice. 

“We will ask him later,” Lalwen whispered. “Be silent, my son. Look.”

Erestor nodded, and turned around in time to see Duilin bowing to the king, his right hand touching his heart. 

“Erestor, I believe you should stand at your father’s side,” Turgon said, and after a moment’s hesitation, Erestor rushed to stand beside Duilin. He bowed to the king, a hand on his furiously beating heart. 

Turgon smiled. Erestor followed his father, giving their place to Lord Ecthelion of the Fountain. Erestor looked up. He wanted to wave at his mother, but he could not do that, so he contented himself with giving Lalwen his best smile. 

_Mischief: FA 507_

Erestor sat quietly while Glorfindel bandaged his knee. They were sitting on a stone bench in his cousin’s garden. Lord Ecthelion was standing close, his eyes fixed on a faraway point. 

“There you are,” Glorfindel said quietly. “And be more careful, Erestor. Next time I will talk to your mother.”

Erestor looked at his cousin curiously. Normally Glorfindel would be angry. After all, Erestor had climbed a tall tree to watch a nest of swallows closely. A broken branch, a free fall, and a few scrapes and bruises had been the outcome of his mischief… and a strangely subdued Glorfindel. 

“I promise I will never do it again,” Erestor said promptly, then bit his lip because he knew he could not stop himself from climbing up a tree again. 

Glorfindel looked at him, and shook his head, smiling wistfully. “There is no need to promise such thing. Now go back to your house, Erestor. No more mischief for a while, all right?”

Erestor nodded, and after saying good-bye, started the way home. He would tell his mother what he’d done, and ask her why Glorfindel and Ecthelion were always so sad when the night was cold and full of stars. 

_Duty: FA 509_

“Stand still,” Duilin said. “Your feet here... Nock the arrow and pull the string slowly... Now…”

“My arms hurt, Papa.”

Duilin laughed. “Erestor, how do you expect to learn archery if you complain before even shooting the arrow?”

Erestor frowned, but quickly schooled his face into an attentive expression. Duilin just rolled his eyes, and proceeded to guide Erestor until he shot the arrow. He missed the target.

Duilin patted his shoulder. “It is good enough for your first time, son.”

Erestor sighed. “I want to learn, Papa, but why are there are so many rules?”

“It is a great responsibility to wield a weapon, son. Even if fencing and archery are also sports, we must never forget that a sword can cut our skin, and an arrow can pierce our heart.”

Erestor had heard these words before, but his father’s grim expression shook him. He touched Duilin’s arm. 

“But we are safe inside the city, aren’t we, Papa?”

“Of course we are safe, son, but if something ever happens our duty is to protect our family, our people and our king.”

Erestor nodded determinedly. “I will learn, Papa, so I can stand at your side and do my duty.”

_Coming of Age: FA 535_

Erestor stood on the balcony, eyes fixed on the sea, thinking of his father. Lalwen wanted to sail, and Erestor wished there was a way to send his mother back, but there was none. The Valar had abandoned the Noldor to their fate. 

Light steps ripped him off his musings. “Our visitors will arrive soon, my son.”

“I know, Mama. I just needed a moment to think of those who left us, of Papa, of Glorfindel, of Turgon.”

Lalwen smiled wistfully. “They will come out of the Halls in time.”

“I couldn’t stand beside Papa to defend the city.”

“You were a child, Erestor. Your father was proud of you. He will tell you so when we meet again.”

“Will that ever happen?”

“Duilin will return to us.”

“Or you will go to him. Idril and Tuor have not returned. They must be there.”

“They were innocent of the kinslayings.”

“So were you, Mama. The Valar must know that.”

Lalwen looked down. “I was a rebel.”

“You followed your loved ones, to adventure, to freedom. You have suffered enough.”

Lalwen went into Erestor’s arms. “I hope you are right, my son. I hope one day we will sail West together.”

_Cousins: FA 538_

Erestor leaned down to pick up the food he had gathered. Lalwen was waiting for him in the encampment. They had arrived at Balar hours ago, and a messenger from the king had promised them food and shelter. Erestor wondered where they would all go if the isle was also attacked. There was nothing but the Great Sea behind them. 

“Do you need help?”

Erestor straightened up, and saw a tall blond elf with curious grey eyes. 

“There is no need, but thank you.”

The elf nodded, and followed Erestor when he started the way back. 

“I am Gildor Inglorion,” he said. “You are Erestor, aren’t you?” 

Erestor blinked. “Are you from Arveinien too?”

“No, I am originally from Nargothrond. I travel often and…”

“Don’t even try it, Gildor,” another voice said. The new elf was dark-haired, and grey-eyed.

Gildor rolled his eyes. “Why not, cousin?”

“Because Lalwen would kill me if you take her son away.”

Erestor blinked. “You know my mother?”

“She was my great grandsire’s sister.”

“So you are the king?” 

The elf smiled charmingly. “I am Ereinion, son of Orodreth, and cousin of Gildor here. And yes, I am also the king. Welcome to Balar, cousin.”

_Coming Home: FA 545_

Erestor stood in the clearing, Gildor at his side, hand near his sword, ready to defend himself if necessary. At last two lone riders approached, each one bringing an elfling. Erestor’s expression hardened. 

“You didn’t come alone,” Maedhros said. 

“No, I did not.”

“Are you going to try to bring us to justice?” Maglor asked quietly. 

“Not today,” Gildor said. 

Maglor nodded, and dismounted, bringing Elrond with him. The elfling grabbed his tunic and spoke a few quick words only for Maglor’s ears. 

“We will meet again one day, dear one. You have to go with Erestor and Gildor now. They are your family.”

“I don’t want to,” Elrond said, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Erestor looked at Maedhros, who was trying to convince Elros to come along. The elfling looked rebellious.

“Stay with us!” 

Maedhros smiled sadly. “We have lost that right, Elros. Go now, or Elrond will not stop crying.”

Elros was crying too, but he nodded bravely and obeyed. “We will go with them, brother,” he said. Elrond nodded, and grabbed his twin’s hand.

“Take care of them,” Maglor said, and then they were both gone, leaving behind the elflings they should never have taken with them.


End file.
